pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Oswald
Alice Oswald (born 1966) is an English poet who won the T.S. Eliot Prize and the inaugural Ted Hughes Award. Life Oswald read Classics at New College, Oxford. She then trained as a gardener and worked at such sites as Chelsea Physic Garden, Wisley and Clovelly Court Gardens. She currently lives on the Dartington Estate in Devon with her husband, the playwright Peter Oswald (also a trained classicist), and her three children. Alice Oswald is the sister of actor Will Keen and writer Laura Beatty. Her second collection, Dart (2002), which combines verse and prose, tells the story of the River Dart in Devon from a variety of perspectives. Jeanette Winterson called it a "moving, changing poem, as fast-flowing as the river and as deep … a celebration of difference". In October 2011, Oswald published her 6th collection, Memorial. Subtitled "An Excavation of the Iliad", Memorial is based on the Iliad attributed to Homer, but departs from the narrative form of the Iliad to focus on, and so commemorate, the individual named characters whose deaths are mentioned in that poem. Later in October 2011, Memorial was shortlisted for the T. S. Eliot Prize, but in December 2011, Oswald withdrew the book from the shortlist, citing concerns about the ethics of the prize's sponsors. Recognition In 1994, Oswald was the recipient of an Eric Gregory Award. Her first collection of poetry, The Thing in the Gap-Stone Stile, won a Forward Poetry Prize (for Best First Collection) in 1996, and was shortlisted for the T.S. Eliot Prize in 1997. Dart, her second collection, Dart, won the T.S. Eliot Prize in 2002. In 2004, Oswald was named as one of the Poetry Book Society's Next Generation poets. Her collection Woods etc., published in 2005, was shortlisted for the Forward Poetry Prize (Best Collection). In 2009 she published both A sleepwalk on the Severn and Weeds and Wildflowers, which won the inaugural Ted Hughes Award for New Work in Poetry, and was shortlisted for the T.S. Eliot Prize. Awards * 1996: Eric Gregory Award * 1996: Forward Poetry Prize for Best First Collection, The Thing in the Gap-Stone Stile * 1997: shortlisted for T.S. Eliot Prize, for The Thing in the Gap-Stone Stile * 2002: T.S. Eliot Prize for Dart * 2005: shortlisted for Forward Poetry Prize for Best Poetry Collection of the Year, for Woods etc. * 2005: shortlisted for T.S. Eliot Prize for Woods etc. * 2007: Forward Poetry Prize for Best Single Poem, for 'Dunt' * 2009: Ted Hughes Award for New Work in Poetry, for Weeds and Wild Flowers * 2011: shortlisted for T.S. Eliot Prize, for Memorial, subsequently withdrawn due to Oswald's ethical concerns. *2013: Warwick Prize for Writing, winner for Memorial *2013: Corneliu M. Popescu Prize for European Poetry, winner for Memorial Publications Poetry *''The Thing in the Gap-Stone Stile''.Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1996. *''Poems for Heale Garden''. UK: Secret Gardens, 1999. *''Dart''. London: Faber, 2002. *''Woods, etc.'' London: Faber, 2005. *''Spacecraft Voyager 1: New and selected poems''. St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2007. * Weeds and Wild Flowers (illustrated by Jessica Greenwood). London: Faber, 2009. *''A Sleepwalk on the Severn''. London: Faber, 2009. Non-fiction *Foreword to Paul Stubbs, The Theological Museum. Hexham, UK: Flambard, 2005. Translated *''Memorial: An excavation of the Iliad.'' London: Faber, 2011. **published in U.S. as Memorial: A version of Homer's Iliad. New York: Norton, 2012. Edited *''Earth Has Not Anything to Shew More Fair: A bicentennial celebration of Wordsworth's sonnet Composed upon Westminster Bridge, 3 Sept. 1802'' (edited with Peter Oswald & Robert Woof). Grasmere?, UK: Shakespeare's Globe / Wordsworth Trust, 2002. *''The Thunder Mutters: 101 poems for the planet''. London: Faber, 2005. Except where noted bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Alice Oswald, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 17, 2014. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"Beaufort Poem Scale" *Alice Oswald b. 1966 at the Poetry Foundation *Alice Oswald (United Kingdom, 1966) at Poetry International (4 poems) *Alice Oswald in The Guardian (8 poems) ;Audio / video *Alice Oswald (b. 1966) at The Poetry Archive - profile with poems written and audio *Alice Oswald at YouTube ;About *Alice Oswald at the British Council *Interview with Oswald. Magama magazine, issue 51 2008. "Presiding Spirits". *[http://www.lrb.co.uk/v28/n06/clar08_.html London Review of Books Review of Woods etc by Aingeal Clare.] *[http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2010/mar/30/alice-oswald-ted-hughes-award Guardian article 30 March 2010 Alice Oswald wins inaugural Ted Hughes award] accessed 2010-03-31 Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:English women poets Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:20th-century British writers Category:21st-century British writers Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century women writers